Just Another Meeting
by Vani Jane
Summary: While in a meeting with his bosses, Arthur Kirkland can't help but reach for that contraption vibrating in his jeans.


**Author's Note:** Due to my long absence, I've decided that upon my return, I would release a shit load of fics on one night to make up for my absence. Shit load = ten fics and that doesn't include the two chapters for _Big News (USUK)_. **So, I hope you enjoy this random fic! Please don't forget to review! No flames but critique's are welcomed!**

**Pairing(s): **Slight AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Humor

**Warning(s): **Suggested Themes, Slight Shounen-Ai, Arthur's Boss, Mentioned Original Characters (*), Mentioned Real People

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

_*Lachlan (Scotland), Bran (Wales) and Cian (N. Ireland) are _sort of _original characters since these countries haven't yet appeared in the manga or anime._

"**Just Another Meeting"**

Arthur Kirkland stiffened on his seat when finally he felt the expected vibration from within his pants. He fought against the strong urge to curl his lips upwards to form a goofy-looking smile, he needed to remain composed but it was hard not to squirm when it made him feel good.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making any sound. His green eyes checking everyone in the room as he felt like he would burst any moment.

Arthur's boss sat across the green-eyed man on the long table. He saw the slight but obvious change in Arthur's posture, it was clear that Arthur was once again engaged in something inappropriate during a meeting. A frown quickly found its place on his face as Arthur's hand was _trying_ to slowly disappear under the table.

And he thought Arthur was the _good _brother.

From the table top to his pants, Arthur's hand was twitching along the way, itching to grab hold of his desire. He could feel the texture of his clothes as he moved his hand to the opening. Oh, yes. He was close, so close to touching that hard p-

"Arthur Kirkland!"

"Gya!" Arthur squeaked, quickly pulling his hand from his pants.

_Oh, shite. _Arthur gulped as his boss stared at him. What was the man talking about? And what the hell was that smell? One of his brothers surely brought that awful smelling thing in, Arthur was sure.

Oh, that could be what his boss was getting so worked up about. He must've thought that he, Arthur Kirkland, brought that smelly thing in but of course it wasn't and he would just calmly explain that to his boss. It was certainly not because he caught Arthur t-

"I've had enough of your childish behaviour!"

_What? _Arthur blinked, at a loss for words. What the hell did the old man just say?

"You are constantly looking down on your lap and giggling like some horny teenager!" His boss continued without missing a beat as Lachlan, Bran and Cian started chuckling quietly on their seats, enjoying the show of their youngest brother being scolded in the meeting room. "You think I didn't notice, did you? Oh, but I did! I know very well what your hand is doing down there!"

Arthur paled. _Oh, God. _He was in deep shit and that new _louder _wave of grunts and chuckles from his brothers weren't helping one bit.

"Obama's warned me about this, too, I'll have you know! It seems he's caught Alfred grinning at his lap quite frequently since the boy's visit here. I don't know who's rubbing who but this has got to stop! Your rude behaviour has got to end here – I don't want to have to pull it out in the middle of a meeting but I certainly will if you don't cease this at once!"

"B-But it's Alfred's fault, he forced me to– "

"I don't care if you were forced to or not. The bottom line is that you have to stop. If you're going to tell me this is to improve friendly relations with the States, it still won't work. That yank comes here almost every week – is it that hard to wait until he comes here that you must do this even during an important meeting?"

"No, it isn't but–" This time, Arthur had cut himself off and his hand automatically went to his pants when it began to vibrate again.

His boss let out a short hiss, his face starting to turn red. "Arthur Kirkland, hand that over to me this instant! I am confiscating that until further notice!"

Arthur pale and stared at his boss with huge eyes, "No! You-You can't!"

"If you don't hand that over to me this instant, I will personally yank it from you." His boss threatened, fully expecting Arthur to comply to his wishes. "Give it to me!"

Tears welled in Arthur's green eyes, he was certain that if he were to hand it over, it would take weeks until he would lay his hands on it again. But dammit, he didn't want his boss getting mad at him again. Though most of all, he didn't want Alfred getting pissed – the man was a handful when he was.

"Arthur," His boss muttered dangerously and stretched out his hand, "Give it to me. Now."

Arthur gulped, fighting the tears from falling. Dammit, at least it was Friday. Alfred was be coming over for the weekend and he could explain to the lad how much of a devil his boss was. So, quietly, Arthur pulled his hand out, holding the black plastic, and handing it to his boss.

"Thank you." His boss said and swatted away Arthur's hand when he wouldn't let go of it. "Take your seat, Arthur, and we can finally move on with the meet–"

His brows furrowed and he frowned as he looked on his hand to see the latest message that arrived.

_Yo, dude! Just arived d airport! Ol baldy holdin u up stil? Im getin a big mac b4 I get der or r we gona hav diner 2gdr? Txt back ASAP! Diner out coz i aint letin u cook aftr a long day work w/ baldy n ur skirt wearin bro (wth?). XD_

"I AM NOT BALD!"

Arthur face-palmed himself. _God damn you, Alfred!_

So much for their Friday night dinner date.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Uhhh... What was that? Can someone please explain to me what the hell did I just write? 'Coz I don't know what came over me while waiting for the pizza to arrive. O_o I should be shot. OTL

Oh, yeah... BTW, just to make it clear, it was a **cell phone** vibrating in Arthur's pants. Lol.

I don't know much about politics in Britain so, let's leave it at that. Scotland, Wales and N. Ireland were just there for some reason (okay, it's because I've been reading fanfiction with the Kirkland brothers and I wanted to put those three somewhere in one of my fanfics. OTL).

And I didn't mean for Obama to be mentioned. But it would've been strange if the line went, "...Alfred's boss told me..." so, I was forced to put Obama's name there. Hope I won't get sued for that or something. ^_^;

Oh, and I've only seen the Prime Minister once on the telly. He wasn't bald and I don't if he is but I'll take it that he isn't. ^_^; I really hope I don't get sued by this. Lol.

**Anyway, please don't forget to review, guys! No flames, please! But critique's are more than welcomed! **8D


End file.
